Functioning under the Medical College in the Metropolitan Area of Chicago, the Rush Cancer Center coordinates the cancer-related activity of that complex for a total hospital cancer program. To further its objectives for improved cancer prevention, control, treatment, and rehabilitation, the Center promulgates multidepartmental programs and a multidisciplinary approach to cancer efforts. Its endeavors include the prompt application of research findings by disseminating information through educational activities and extensive outreach to community hospitals and physicians. Cooperation with, participation in, and support of the Illinois Cancer Council programs promotes state-wide comprehensive cancer operations. Integration of these activities with NCI's goals and objectives strengthens national attempts for achieving successful cancer control.